falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Post below the line: ---- Hi Vegas thinks that he just came out of a sewer and appeared in front of you on the like, 3-6th floor of a building... //--Teh Krush 18:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear god. His character got tied up, punched, thrown off a boat, beaten, pulse grenaded and left in a compost heap last time they did that. He seems to have changed the post now though. //--Run4urLife! 18:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was me lol, I just posted, controlled u a bit, I just wanted to make an entry for my doods power lol //--Teh Krush 18:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Postorz!! //--Teh Krush 19:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and I kept asking this, but, where did your MR-5 go? //--Teh Krush 19:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) And isn't Jacob going to question how Riley got into the room without getting shot up? Or, answer the question when I asked your name? lol //--Teh Krush 19:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :The MR-5 is in a Safehouse, because this is (was) a softly-does-it mission. I never read that question, I'll answer in a bit. //--Run4urLife! 19:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I posted twice in a row, once was me saying my name and asking for yours, then me and vegas had a convo, then my guy did his matt parkman thing. //--Teh Krush 19:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Join IRC grr. Then join #fallout-trivia //--Teh Krush 15:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm TrueZ, and are you going to play the trivia or not..? //--Teh Krush 16:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, join #FOfanon-trivia, and maybe #fanon-fallout if you can //--Teh Krush 16:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Recommendations What fanon on this site do you recommend me read? FanonCannon 23:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Definitely any of Rasengod's work. Also, the Editor's pick section, Highest Voted section, and Article of the Month. There should be a link on Teh Krush's page. //--Run4urLife! 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ah rasengod FanonCannon 23:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Add me On your user page it says the people you have collabroated with, you need to add me because well your in my rp and stuff. FanonCannon 23:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, will do. //--Run4urLife! 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your in my rp, so shouldnt you put my rp in the active rp section? FanonCannon 23:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Join the IRC again, just to talk, k? //--Teh Krush 00:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what channel #fanon-fallout? //--Run4urLife! 00:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah //--Teh Krush 00:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::'Tis loadin. //--Run4urLife! 00:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) YOU @#$%^^#$@! YOU SHOT MY DOG! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 02:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :What? Too tired for this! //--Run4urLife! 02:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Jacob Vaughton shoots your dog, kills Frank Horrigan, fires nukes from his eyes and sleeps with your wife, all at the same time." Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not Jacob! Shout at him! //--Run4urLife! 14:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Add this to the Jacob facts, Super Mutant Behomeths cry and scream for their mommy when they see Jacob Vaughton. FanonCannon 17:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Riley Iv'e come up with a list of things Riley can do using his two abilities, pretty long I guess, all extracted from the Heroes wiki lol: *Telepathy **Read thoughts **Speak to others mentally **Induce thoughts (makes people believe things, limited would make someone think they ate a brahmin for lunch) **Read Memories (deeper version of reading thoughts, limited) **Control minds (makes people DO things, limited would make Crusaders think Riley and others are wearing Crusade uniforms) **Delete Memories (makes people forget, DUH. I plan on making him "learn" this later on, currently doesn't work) *Telekinesis **Make objects fly **Jam weapons **Make people float (like Darth Vader, limited) //--Teh Krush 17:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Deleting memories isn't permanent :Control Minds, doesn't work on strong-willed, can't make people do dangerous things (jump off cliffs, shoot themselves, make them chew their own fingers off etc.) :making things float depends on their weight. //--Run4urLife! 17:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::K, I was asking for your input so thanks, cause I'm adding descriptions for them on his page. //--Teh Krush 17:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Kewl. Add telepathic distractions, you know, a flicker in the corner of your eye. That'd come in handy in a dust-up. //--Run4urLife! 17:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That would work the same way as inducing thoughts or something, but with images instead. //--Teh Krush 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and, all these are copied from the Telepathy page on heroes wiki, mostly copied from the Matt Parkman part, but some copied from the Maury Parkman part. //--Teh Krush 18:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) So, how are our injured selve's going to get out of the Crusade hunting us? Will we light the VTOL and let the damaged ammo kill them? Or, will Riley induce a thought that makes the Crusade see our bodies dead, well we run away? //--Teh Krush 18:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Jacob and Holmes could get their inner super assassin on and get River Tam in the last parts of Serenity on their asses. JK. More like running injured like Big Boss and EVA after destroying the Shagohod in MGS3: Snake Eater. //--Run4urLife! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Get some psycho and put Roland in a drag and you've got your River Tam-level Kung Fu epicness- oh, wait, you weren't being serious. SHIT! <<Radiation King 18:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC)>> :Epic fail. Naw, man, I can see putting him in drag causing large-scale carnage without the psycho. //--Run4urLife! 18:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HAI NAO I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ROLAND! <<Radiation King 19:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC)>> :O_o Thats not bad, I just say that dressing him in drag would upset him a little. //--Run4urLife! 19:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Theme Hey Runner, can I put a video into the Void, just wondering if it is aloud, cause I want a theme song and I love the classic Fallout soundtrack. FanonCannon 22:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, its your page, like. As long as the video's not extremely gory or of an explicit nature, I got no issues with it.//--Run4urLife! 22:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yay so a theme song it is! Man I just wish their were a way to play it right as you enter the Void, that would be awesome :P FanonCannon 22:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) When The Void ends I will also add an awesome ending song! FanonCannon 22:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe I could add the song without the picture, but how?! FanonCannon 23:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Dunno, to be 100% honest with you . . . //--Run4urLife! 23:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Umm on a unrelated note, did you ever say you ran out of ideas for what your guy will do next in my rp so you are not gonna post till you get moar ideas? FanonCannon 01:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Answur me DAMMIT! FanonCannon 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Idea4U! Make a page for Rileys brother/sister, so that you have a psyker of your own, lol. Give him/her Link or Link2 hehe //--Teh Krush 03:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Tips Hey Run4, got any tips on how to get more people to come to my rp? 05:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Not really. People'll join if they're interested. //--Run4urLife! 13:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC)